


Whispers and Dreams

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Longing, Loss, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: A short story that fits in with my You Are Safe Now story line. Can be read alone, just Optimus and Megatron suffering the echoes of their lost bond.





	Whispers and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Little sad story, popped into my head because of the song: Somewhere Only We Know by Lily Allen. Sorry for errors, enjoy!

Optimus dreamed…

........

_“Do you see those stars love?”_

_Orion Pax lifted his helm, pulling his dermas from the low-grade cube he held as he peered into the sky. “Yes. The Conjunx Endura constellation.” He said with a grin and Megatronus smiled in approval. "It represents Solus and Megatronus Prime, their bond, and love."_

_“An ill-fated love if any were.” The silver mech said, his voice low as his optics blazed towards the heavens above. “Many do not understand their love, calling Solus foolish in her loyalty to Megatronus until the end, they belittle her love with their misunderstanding, their ignorance.”_

_Orion tilted his helm, his optics falling from the cluster of stars to peer intently at his mate. “Why did you choose his designation Megatronus?” He asked gently and the huge mech next to him shifted uncomfortably._

_“I feel, I feel that everything that is supposed to be right in this life is, is wrong Orion.” Megatronus muttered, his optics dimming as they fell to his nervously wringing servos. “I think I understand his stance, why he rebelled… Why I rebel.”_

_Orion sighed, his frame shifting closer to the larger mech. “Some say he went mad with that power that he killed Solus, his love, because of it.”_

_Megatronus hummed thoughtfully, his helm hanging heavily between his shoulders before he brought it up and looked towards his love. His optics blazed with a need he could not express, with fears hidden so deep even he could not put a name to their shadows. “Do you believe that?” He asked his love, his voice strained and shoulders tense._

_“I…” Orion began with a sigh, his helm lifting back to the sky and mismatched optics glittering in the moon light as he fought to find his words. “I think that such a love story is far more complicated than many make it. I believe Solus clung to him until the very end not out of ignorance, but reason… Reason and understanding that no one but she would ever understand and we, well many, can only dream of.”_

_Megatronus let out the vent he had been holding, his shoulders falling more relaxed as he too stared back at the stars. “So do I.” He admitted, his arm rising to wrap around his mate’s shoulders and pulling him in close._

_Orion cast a side glance at his mate, his optics studying the mech for a moment before he spoke. “Do you foresee such a fate for, for us?” He asked, his voice light, nonchalant and yet his spark ached with the question, almost like, like some odd tendril of a warning was pulling at it._

_Megatronus frowned, his optics scanning the blanket of darkness above him hungrily. “Orion, I love you with all my spark… To me, you are my spark. There is nothing, nothing that would ever have me turn on you, I swear it.” He lowered his helm, turning so that he could look directly into his love’s red and blue optics. “You are everything to me, Orion… As long as you remain at my side there is nothing that can truly hurt me. You, you are my light, my love, and my spark, now, then, and always.”_

_Orion blushed, his optics sparkling as he smiled up at his love. “And you are mine, Megatronus.” He said with a giggle and Megatronus sighed at the sound of his love’s laughter._

_“Ohhh, look a falling star!” Orion suddenly exclaimed and Megatronus peered up just to see the end of the simple splendor. “You need to make a wish!”_

_Megatronus  chuckled, looking over as Orion shuttered his optics and mumbled quietly to himself. “What are you wishing?” He asked, receiving a grunt from his mate._

_Orion scowled, his optics still shut as he shushed his love. “Hush, I can’t tell you! Now wish!”_

_Megatronus  sighed, shuttering his optics as he too made his wish. Perhaps he wished too loudly, perhaps it slipped through their bond but as Orion finished his he heard his love’s silent plea with the sky above._

_-Please, please let me keep him? Let this be our life, our dream… Let us be together forever…-_

_…………….._

“Huuuuhhhh…” Optimus gasped, his frame trembling as he sat up in a flash, his optics flickering as they rebooted from his recharge and his spark hammered in his chassis…

“Hey, you alright? Nightmare?”

The Prime looked up, his blue optics scanning the med bay he found himself in to find Ratchet standing up from his desk and striding over to him with a concerned look.

Optimus shuttered his optics, stilling his wild spark as he shook his helm. _**Just a dream.**_   ** _Push it back, push it back…_** He told himself as he struggled to control the wave of emotions that suddenly assailed his spark.

His frame burned, his wounds from the day’s earlier battles flaring with the agonizing truth reality held for him comparably to the wondrous dream he had had… Every wound, every gash, every broken plate… All of it had come from the mech he had just dreamt of, who he always dreamt of…

Ratchet frowned as Optimus’s helm fell, the larger mech’s chassis shaking as he covered his faceplates with his servos. It was rare to see Optimus emotionally hurt, to see him afraid, happy, anything really and whenever it happened the old medic knew it, it was not something to ignore.

“Hey, hey kid, you alright?”

Optimus scoffed behind his servos, Ratchet only ever called him kid when he knew something was really wrong, especially when it came to, to Megatron…

“I, I am f-fine old friend.” Optimus said curtly, his voice far stronger than his broken spark and with a heavy sigh he collected himself, lowering his servos as his faceplates fell to their normal stoic setting.

Ratchet nodded yet his optics blazed with uncertainty. “A dream?”

Such a simple, vague question… A question that could have a thousand outcomes, that could mean so many things but, but Optimus knew… He knew Ratchet _knew_ exactly what he was asking, without ever asking it.

“A dream.” He said simply with a quick nod before pushing himself off the berth, ignoring the warning messages that flooded his HUD as he rose unsteadily to his pedes.

“You shouldn’t be walking around in your condition, Optimus.” Ratchet said quietly yet moved out of the way as the silent Prime limped past him.

“I, I need… I need to be alone, I apologize.” Optimus answered gruffly, his voice thick and heavy yet only cracking once as he opened the med bay doors and walked out.

Ratchet shook his helm sadly as he walked back to his desk and dropped his frame heavily into his chair. **_Primus damn you Megatron, how long will you continue torturing the mech that once loved you more than life itself?_**

**_…………_ **

Optimus made it to his berthroom without incident, his steps steady, expression calm, and spark…

He typed in his code, the door sliding aside with a hiss before he stepped in and closed it behind him. He stood there for a moment, his frame still as his optics scanned over his nearly empty quarters. The room was pristine, organized, and silent… It fit him, it fit _Optimus Prime_ perfectly, the very embodiment of who he was, who he had to be, who… Who he pretended to b-be…

It was the sob, the unexpected show of weakness that began his walls crumbling that night.

He stumbled as his servos flew to his intake, desperate to stifle the noise, the sorrow. Another sob came from him, this time stronger and a mournful cry erupted behind it as he clawed at his dermas trying to shut them, trying to quiet it all, to hide it. **_Stop this! It was only a dream! You must stay in control! You are a Prime, ACT LIKE… Like…_**

“Ohhhh…” Optimus’s frame hitched, his legs weakly collapsing under him and he fell heavily to his knees. Flashes of the dream, ripples of the joy, the comfort, the _love_ tore through his spark even as his frame burned with the wounds that same mech had inflicted upon him just today.

He raised his helm to the ceiling, his servos trembling as they forced his intake shut and tears fell from his optics. **_Why!? Why Primus!? Why torture me with these dreams!? Why give them to me just to send me out there, to send me out there and have to battle this mech, fight him, hurt him… And he, he hurt m-meee…_**

His spark’s pain slithered through him like acid, his frame feverish and sickly feeling as he let go and allowed himself to fall under the complete and utter sorrow he felt. He fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around tightly him as he shook and wept for the loss of a love he, he never knew and could only dream of… **_Megatron, why… WHY!? Why do you hate me soooo? I don’t… Why… WHY DO I..._**

His frame hitched, the pain in his spark blooming, burning as he curled into himself upon the cold floor of his empty, _pristine_ quarters.

_**Why do I love you...** _

**_………………………….._ **

Megatron sat in his command chair, his chin resting in one of his servos as he studied the datapad before him yet, he wasn’t really looking at it…

He sighed, placing the pad down as he rubbed roughly at his optics; he was tired. The day’s battle had been fierce, he had almost gotten Optimus, almost _finished_ him! He had been so, _so close_ and then… And then, just before he made the killing blow the mech had looked up at him, his crystal blue optics flickering with actual emotion for once, actual _fear_ and, and all he had seen in that moment was Orion and… And he let him go…

A growl came from deep in his chassis, pulling his third in command, Soundwave, from his work. The dark mech tilted his helm curiously at his Lord before playing an audio clip from Knockout. “Problem?”

Megatron huffed, his helm rising as he peered at the dark mech intently. At the moment it was only he and Soundwave on the command deck, creating a rare and yet very needed peace in the room.

“You know what I did today, don’t you?” Megatron asked gruffly, his faceplates stern as he stared hard at the smaller mech.

Soundwave was still for a moment, the lithe mech running through a myriad of ways he could answer his Lord before he threw them all away and nodded. “Affirmative. Soundwave saw. Soundwave understands.”

Megatron shook his helm, his red optics blazing as he chuckled darkly. “Fuck all of this.” He muttered, forcing himself to his pedes, preparing to go to his quarters and sleep this misery away when an odd whisper fleeted through his helm.

_~Why do I love you…~_

He vented out raggedly, his steps faltering as he grabbed at the wall to steady himself.

“Lord Megatron? Well?”

Soundwave’s audio clip sounded over his pounding spark yet Megatron couldn’t answer right away. He had heard this whisper before, not these particular words necessarily, but all kinds for thousands of vorns. He felt the odd messages, felt their pain, heard the emotions and each time, each time this ghost whispered to him all he could think of was Orion.

“It… It was a…” Megaton started yet his voice fell silent as the sorrow behind the voice overwhelmed his spark. He felt buried by it, suffocated by it… It was dark, mournful, and so very, very alone… Just like him.

“Whisper?” Soundwave asked, his voice, his _actual_ voice calling out to the warlord, and Megatron turned his helm towards the mech.

“Only whispers, Soundwave… Nothing more.” He answered bitterly, pushing past the pain and sorrow as he opened the command deck’s doors and strode to his quarters.

**_Only whispers… Push it back, push it back…_ **


End file.
